epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JKGame/Sunburst vs Milo Thatch: My Little Rap Battles
Welcome back to a new installment of My Little Rap Battles. First, shout out to TCalderon for figuring out my pretty obvious hints. Second, this was originally going to be an off-season battle with Ron Weasley as Sunburst's opponent later on, but after recently watching Atlantis: The Lost Empire, I realized that Milo was the perfect opponent for him. Anyways, let's get into this battle. "Main protagonist of Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Milo Thatch, and royal crystaller and friend of Starlight Glimmer, Sunburst, rap against each other in the battle of awkward nerds who held possession of old journals that helped solve an ancient mystery and restored the heart that kept an empire from crumbling." (Note: Stellar Flare cameo is denoted in orange and Starlight cameo is denoted in purple.) Battle MY LITTLE RAP BATTLES!!! 'Milo Thatch:' Wait, I have to rap right now? Guess for now I have to halt this expedition I'll cause lyrical damage to Harry Potter like he's a submarine and I'm a Leviathan Some friend you are. You visit your old one yet you'd rather hang out with others I'm discovering a Lost Empire, while you're just dealing with a baby and your own mother Not to judge your looks, but from seeing your Thatch of hair, I'm guessing you don't know what a comb is Try to step to me, and you'll..uhh...drown from my flow like what happened to Atlantis! I don't have the brawn, but I have the brains, which is something I'm pretty sure you and your friends lack Since you guys didn't realize how bringing back someone with his enemy could go wack! 'Sunburst:' Hold on, that was your verse? For a linguist, I thought you'd do better You can say I'm like flies on your campsite, 'cause lyrically, I'm on fire! Calling my friends dumb? At least they didn't betray me, unlike your crew Plus, I find it weird you love someone who's more than eight-thousand years older than you! I'm working for the royal family, you're 20,000 leagues under me The fact that your adventures are Lost in history is honestly pretty saddening Your rhymes are like your movie at the box office, 'cause they sure bombed! You should've planned your lines out more before battling my son! Mom! 'Milo Thatch:' Jiminy Christmas! Looks like things are heating up like an erupting volcano! This Mole in a cloak needs to blow off steam! I'm used to working with boilers, you know Think you're all Sweet? You're the reason your childhood friend turned cruel! I made my grandpa proud! You disappointed your mother by flunking out of magic school! 'Sunburst:' Your raps really do need fixing. You should go get your mechanic friend Audrey! Shame your sequel couldn't keep you on the map. Disney was like Rourke when they made that movie! Not even your crystal will be enough to heal yourself from the Sun's burns And even if you do come back, there won't be anyone celebrating Milo's Return! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! MY LITTLE- (The logo is then drowned by a tsunami) RAP BAtbrllbbrllgh! Poll Who won? Sunburst Milo Thatch Hints for the next battle A copycat of a character I used in Epic Rap Battles of The Universe up against a character who is technically a cat. Opponent in need for hire Nathaniel Bandy Category:Blog posts